There is a continuous and expanding need for rapid, highly specific methods of detecting and quantifying chemical, biochemical, and biological substances. Of particular value are methods for measuring small quantities of pharmaceuticals, metabolites, microorganisms and other materials of diagnostic value. Examples of such materials include narcotics and poisons, drugs administered for therapeutic purposes, hormones, pathogenic microorganisms and viruses, antibodies, metabolites, enzymes and nucleic acids.
The presence of these materials can often be determined by binding methods which exploit the high degree of specificity which characterizes marry biochemcial and biological systems. Frequently used methods are based on, for example, antigen-antibody systems, nucleic acid hybridization techniques, and protein-ligand systems. In these methods, the existence of a complex of diagnostic value is typically indicated by the presence or absence of an observable "label" which has been attached to one or more of the complexing materials.
The specific labeling method chosen often dictates the usefulness and versatility of a particular system for detecting a material of interest. A preferred label should be inexpensive, safe, and capable of being attached efficiently to a wide variety of chemical, biochemical, and biological materials without changing the important binding characteristics of those materials. The label should give a highly characteristic signal, and should be rarely, and preferably never, found in nature. The label should be stable and detectable in aqueous systems over periods of time ranging up to months. Detection of the label should be rapid, sensitive, and reproducible without the need for expensive, specialized facilities or personnel. Quantification of the label should be relatively independent of variables such as temperature and the composition of the mixture to be assayed. Most advantageous are labels which can be used in homogeneous systems, i.e., systems in which separation of the complexed and uncomplexed labeled material is not necessary. This is possible if the detectability of the label is modulated when the labeled material is incorporated into a specific complex.
A wide variety of labels have been developed, each with particular advantages and disadvantages. For example, radioactive labels are quite versatile, and can be detected at very low concentrations. However, they are expensive, hazardous, and their use requires sophisticated equipment and trained personnel. Furthermore, the sensitivity of radioactive labels is limited by the fact that the detectable event can, in its essential nature, occur only once per radioactive atom in the labeled material. Moreover, radioactive labels cannot be used in homogeneous methods.
Thus, there is wide interest in non-radioactive labels. These include molecules observable by spectrophotometric, spin resonance, and luminescence techniques, as well as enzymes which produce such molecules. Among the useful non-radioactive labeling materials are organometallic compounds. Because of the rarity of some metals in biological systems, methods which specifically assay the metal component of the organometallic compounds can be successfully exploited. For example, Cais, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,952 (1980) discloses the use of immunochemically active materials labeled with certain organometallic compounds for use in quantitating specific antigens. Any general method of detecting the chosen metals can be used with these labels, including emission, absorption and fluorescence spectroscopy,, atomic absorption, and neutron activation. These methods often suffer from lack of sensitivity, can seldom be adapted to a homogeneous system, and as with atomic absorption; sometimes entail destruction of the sample.
Of particular interest are labels which can be made to luminesce through photochemical, chemical, and electrochemical means. "Photoluminescence" is the process whereby a material is induced to luminesce when it absorbs electromagnetic radiation. Fluorescence and phosphorescence are types of photoluminescence. "Chemiluminescent" processes entail the creation of the luminescent species by a chemical transfer of energy. "Electrochemiluminescence" entails the creation of the luminescent species electrochemically.
These luminescent systems are of increasing importance. For example, Mandle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,745 (1983) discloses the use of chemiluminescent labels in immunochemical applications. In the disclosed systems, the labels are excited into a luminescent state by chemical means such as by reaction of the label with H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and an oxalate. In these systems, H.sub.2 O.sub.2 oxidatively converts the oxalate into a high energy derivative, which then excites the label. This system will, in principle, work with any luminescent material that is stable in the oxidizing conditions of the assay and can be excited by the high energy oxalate derivative, Unfortunately, this very versatility is the source of a major limitation of the technique: typical biological fluids containing the analyte of interest also contain a large number of potentially luminescent substances that can cause high background levels of luminescence.
Another example of the immunochemical use of chemiluminescence which suffers from the same disadvantages is Oberhardt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,815, (1981) who disclose the in situ electrochemical generation of an oxidant (e.g., H.sub.2 O.sub.2) in close proximity to an immunoreactant labeled with a chemiluminescent species. The electrogenerated oxidant diffuses to the chemiluminescent species and chemically oxidizes it, resulting in the net transfer of one or more electrons to the electrogenerated oxidant. Upon oxidation, the chemiluminescent species emits a photon. In contrast, the subject invention requires the direct transfer of electrons from a source of electrochemical energy to a chemiluminescent species which is capable of repeatedly emitting photons.
The present invention is concerned with electrochemiluminescent labels. Suitable labels comprise electrochemiluminescent compounds, including organic compounds and organometallic compounds. Electrochemiluminescent methods of determining the presence of labeled materials are preferred over other methods for many reasons. They are highly diagnostic of the presence of a particular label, sensitive, nonhazardous, inexpensive, and can be used in an wide variety of applications. Organic compounds which are suitable electrochemical labels include, for example, rubrene and 9,10-diphenyl anthracene. Many organometallic compounds are suitable electrochemical labels, but of particular use are Ru-containing and Os-containing compounds.
Thus, in one embodiment, the present invention is concerned with the use of Ru-containing and Os-containing labels which can be detected by a wide variety of methods. These labels are advantageous for many reasons that will be discussed herein.
Ru-containing and Os-containing organometallic compounds have been discussed in the literature. Cais discloses that any metal element or combination of metal elements, including noble metals from group VIII such as Ru, would be suitable components of organometallic labels detectable by atomic absorption methods. (Cais, column 11, line 20). However, ruthenium is not a preferred metal in Cais, osmium is not specifically mentioned, no data are presented on the efficiency of using Ru or Os in any of the methods disclosed, and the preferred method of detection, atomic absorption, entails destruction of the sample.
Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,310 (1981), discloses the use of Ru-containing and Os-containing complexes as electrochemical labels for analytes in immunoassays. The disclosed complexes are linked to amino groups on the analytes through a thiourea linkage. Weber also suggests the possibility of forming carboxylate esters between the labels and hydroxy groups on other analytes.
According to Weber, the presence of the labeled materials can be determined with an apparatus and method which comprises a quencher and an electrochemical flow cell with light means. The photoelectrochemically active label upon photoexcitation transfers an electron to a quencher molecule; the oxidized molecule is subsequently reduced with an electron from an electrode of the flow cell which is held at suitable potential. This electron is measured as photocurrent. The amount of free labelled analyte in the system is determined by the photocurrent signal. Note that this method is the reverse of electrochemiluminescent detection of luminescent materials.
In subsequent reports, Weber et al. (1983), Clinical Chemistry 29, pp. 1665-1672, "Photoelectroanalytical Chemistry: Possible Interferences in Serum and Selective Detection of Tris(2,2'-bipyridine)ruthenium(II) in the Presence of Interferents," have discussed the problems associated with the use of this method to detect Ru-containing labels. In Table 2 of Weber et al., the extrapolated detection limit for tris(bipyridyl)ruthenium(II) is 1.1-10.sup.-10 moles/L under optimal conditions. In anticipating that the actual use of these labels would entail measurements in the presence of complex mixtures, Weber et al. tested for potential interferents in their system. Table 3 of Weber et al. lists dimethylalkyl amines, EDTA, N-methylmorpholine, N,N'-dimethylpiperazine, hydroxide, oxalate, ascorbate, uric acid, and serum as interferents which would presumably raise the practical detection limit substantially above 1.1.times.10.sup.-10 moles/L.
These studies were performed with a simple Ru-containing compound. No studies were reported in Weber or Weber et al. regarding the limits of detection of complex substances labelled with Ru-containing labels, or on whether the thiourea linkage between the labeled material and label is stable under conditions of the assay.
The particular labels with which the present invention is concerned are electrochemiluminescent. They can often be excited to a luminescent state without their oxidation or reduction by exposing the compounds to electromagnetic radiation or to a chemical energy source such as that created by typical oxalate-H.sub.2 O.sub.2 systems. In addition, luminescence of these compounds can be induced by electrochemical methods which do entail their oxidation and reduction.
Extensive work has been reported on methods for detecting Ru(2,2'-bipyridine).sub.3.sup.2+ using photoluminescent, chemiluminescent, and electrochemiluminescent means: Rubinstein and Bard (1981), "Electrogenerated Chemiluminescence. 37. Aqueous Ecl Systems based on Ru(2,2'-bipyridine).sub.2.sup.2+ and Oxalate or Organic Acids", J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, pp. 512-516; and White and Bard (1982), "Electrogenerated Chemiluminescence. 41. Electrogenerated Chemiluminescence and Chemiluminescence of the Ru(2,2'-bpy).sub.3 2.sup.2+ -S.sub.2 O.sub.8.sup.2- System in Acetonitrile-Water Solutions", 104, p. 6891. This work demonstrates that bright orange chemiluminescence can be based on the aqueous reaction of chemically generated or electrogenerated Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.3+ (where "bpy" represents a bipyridyl ligand) with strong reductants produced as intermediates in the oxidation of oxalate ions or other organic acids. Luminescence also can be achieved in organic solvent H.sub.2 O solutions by the reaction of electrogenerated, or chemically generated, Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.1+ with strong oxidants generated during reduction of peroxydisulfate. A third mechanism for production of electrochemiluminescence from Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.2+ involves the oscillation of an electrode potential between a potential sufficiently negative to produce Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.1+ and sufficiently positive to produce Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.3+. These three methods are called, respectively, "oxidative-reduction," "reductive-oxidation," and "the Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.3+/+ regenerative system".
The oxidative-reduction method can be performed in water, and produces an intense, efficient, stable luminescence, which is relatively insensitive to the presence of oxygen or impurities. This luminescence from Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.2+ depends upon the presence of oxalate or other organic acids such as pyruvate, lactate, malonate, tartrate and citrate, and means of oxidatively producing Ru (bpy).sub.3.sup.3+ species. This oxidation can be performed chemically by such strong oxidants as PbO.sub.2 or a Ce (IV) salt. It can be performed electrochemically by a sufficiently positive potential applied either continuously or intermittently. Suitable electrodes for the electrochemical oxidation of Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.3+ are, for example, Pt, pyrolytic graphite, and glassy carbon. Although the oxalate or other organic acid is consumed during chemiluminescence, a strong, constant chemiluminescence for many hours can be achieved by the presence of an excess of the consumed material, or by a continuous supply of the consumed material to the reaction chamber.
The reductive-oxidation method can be performed in partially aqueous solutions containing an organic cosolvent such as, for example, acetonitrile. This luminescence depends upon the presence of peroxydisulfate and a means of reductively producing Ru (bpy).sub.3.sup.!+ species. The reduction can be performed chemically by strong reductants such as, for example, magnesium or other metals. It can be performed electrochemically by a sufficiently negative potential applied either continuously or intermittently. A suitable electrode for the electrochemical reduction of Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.2+ is, for example, a polished glassy-carbon electrode. As with the oxidative-reduction method, continuous, intense luminescence can by achieved for many hours by inclusion of excess reagents, or by continous addition of the consumed reagents to the reaction mixture.
The Ru (bpy).sub.3.sup.3+/+ regenerative system can be performed in organic solvents such as acetonitrile or in partially aqueous systems, by pulsing an electrode potential between a potential sufficiently negative to reduce Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.2+ and a potential sufficiently positive to oxidize Ru(bpy).sub.3.sup.2+. A suitable electrode for such a regenerative system is, for example, a Pt electrode. This system does not consume chemical reagents and can proceed, in principle, for an unlimited duration.
These three methods of producing luminescent Ru-containing compounds have in common the repetitive oxidation-reduction or reduction-oxidation of the Ru-containing compound. The luminescence of solutions containing these compounds is therefore highly dependent on the electric potential of the applied energy source, and is therefore highly diagnostic of the presence of the Ru-containing compound.
Mandle cites Curtis et al. (1977), "Chemiluminescence; A New Method for Detecting Fluorescent Compounds Separated By Thin Layer Chromatography", J. chromatography 134, pp. 343-350, as identifying Ru-tris(bipyridyl)(II) as a possible label in chemiluminescent applications. Curtis et al. reports only unpublished observations that Ru complexes can be induced to emit light when chemically excited by an oxalate/H.sub.2 O.sub.2 system (Curtis et al. p. 350).
Neither Mandle nor Curtis recognized the exceptional utility of ruthenium and osmium complexes in chemiluminescent applications or the utility of electrochemiluminescent systems. Sprintschnik, G. et al. (1977), "Preparation and Photochemical Reactivity of Surfactant Ruthenium (II) Complexes in Monolayer Assemblies and at Water-Solid Interfaces", J. Am. Chem. Soc. 99, pp. 4947-4954, have described complexes of tris(2,2'-bipyridine)ruthenium(II) esterified with octadecanol or dehydrocholesterol, and have created monolayer films of these surfactant complexes. The complexes were photoluminescent. But when the films were exposed to water, and then to light, the Ru-complexes failed to photoluminesce. This was attributed to photohydrolysis of ester groups in the presence of light.
It has been discovered, and is disclosed herein, that a wide variety of analytes of interest and chemical moieties that bind to analytes of interest may be conveniently attached to Ru-containing or Os-containing labels through amide or amine linkages. The labeled materials may then be determined by any of a wide variety of means, but by far the most efficient, reliable, and sensitive means are photoluminescent, chemiluminescent, and electrochemiluminescent means. It is also disclosed herein that electrochemiluminescent labels, including Ru-containing and Os-containing labels and organic molecules such as rubrene and 9,10-diphenyl anthracene, are particularly versatile and advantageous. The great advantages of the use of these novel labeled materials, and of the methods of detecting them, are further discussed hereinbelow.